


Relationship Status

by OrChan12



Series: Through the years [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Moving On, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), arranged dates, dealing with the past, defining a relationship, oiyama, taking the next level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Yamaguchi are having a great time together, but could it be something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Status

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make only ONE Oiyama oneshot, but I had ideas for more. It's not a multi-fic, but more of a series of oneshots related to one another.   
> I didn't plan to write the series, if it wasn't for my beautiful kouhai, Nat-chan, whom I continue this fic for as a present for a special event (unless she's going to see this before, then I'm screwed.)
> 
> English isn't my mother language so sorry for all the mistakes I have made! 
> 
> Have fun! 
> 
> (Also, I know Oikawa's job doesn't make sense for his age, so I explained it.)

"Well, this was fun," said Oikawa.

"Yeah," Yamaguchi agreed with him.

The two men were walking in a park on a snowy evening. There were people walking, mostly couples, so they tried to keep a little distance, which turned out to be a little bit hard. Yamaguchi wished they could hold hands like the other couples.

Then again, Oikawa and he never defined their relationship. They were going out for a few months, but they didn't determine their status. Were they a couple or did they just hang out together? Their dates went well, even great. When they kissed it passionate, a feeling Yamaguchi didn't experience a long time.

Yamaguchi liked Oikawa, a lot. It wasn't just his handsome face or muscular body. Oikawa was nice towards him. They both were hard workers, they liked the same things and Yamaguchi felt he could talk for hours with him without getting bored. That was exactly the reason why Yamaguchi did not want to talk with him about their relationship.

"Are you free this Friday?" asked Oikawa.

"Yes, I am," the younger man answered in excitement. Then, he remembered. "But, I'm kinda broke. I can't go anywhere fancy." Oikawa was great, but the man had an expensive taste.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't mind paying."

"No. I can't depend on you." Despite the similarities, Oikawa and Yamaguchi had also differences. Some neither of them minded, like age difference- Yamaguchi was 21 whereas Oikawa was 28, but none of them was bothered by it. However, there were disparities that they couldn't ignore such as financial state. Oikawa came from a rich family and became a CEO at a very young age. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, came from the middle class. He didn’t have his parents' support and he had to work in order to pay the rent. Luckily community college wasn't as expensive, so his savings were enough. Yamaguchi couldn't depend on Oikawa- his pride wouldn't let him.

"Okay, fine," said Oikawa with a smile, "challenge accepted."

"But I didn't challenge you-"

"I will think about a cheap date. Just make sure you don't make any plans on that day."

 

Yamaguchi climbed the stairs, humming a merry song. He probably had a silly smile on his face, but he didn't mind. He had to say goodbye to Oikawa, but he couldn't give a goodbye kiss. They were in a fairly crowded place and Oikawa's position didn't allow him to get caught in some sort of a scandal. Yet, he had a great night out, a night that ended with a promise for more.

He reached the third floor and saw a tall blond stranger. However, as he stepped closer the figure became clearer in the dark, more familiar. As Yamaguchi approached the man, the latter stared back at him with a pair of golden eyes hidden behind glasses that Yamaguchi missed. The hour was pretty late and Yamaguchi could only wonder why his ex boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, would wait for him outside his apartment.

"Hello," said Tsukishima in a dull voice. "Why did you come home this late?"

"I think I'm the one who needs to ask that," was saying as he unlocked the door. "Do you want to come in?" he asked. Tsukishima followed him.

"Would you like something to-" Yamaguchi started after they walked in.

Tsukishima immediately stopped him. "I came here because I needed to talk to you, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi was puzzled. Tsukishima and he broke up a year ago. Tsukishima never tried to contact him. Yamaguchi was devastated after their break up; he tried hard to get back together with Tsukishima. It took him a long period of time to move on. Yamaguchi was sure Tsukishima hated him, especially after the fight they had not long ago. That was why he was surprised to see him, at a late hour, waiting for him.  

"Why didn't you call me?" asked Yamaguchi.

"I tried to reach you, but you didn't answer any of my calls," answered Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi checked his phone, only to find out there were 5 missed calls, all from his ex. "I was busy."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. "We dated for 5 years; I can tell when you're lying."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I... I have been thinking," Tsukishima started to say, but stopped. Yamaguchi knew he was just trying to find the right words. He also knew there were rare occasions when Tsukishima decided to open up. "I wondered why I wasn't ready to make the next step."

Yamaguchi tensed. The reason why they broke up was because Tsukishima wasn't ready to take the next step. Yamaguchi had thoughts about settling down; but Tsukishima wasn't even ready to move in with him. What did he want to say to him?

"I honestly don't fucking know," Tsukishima continued.

"So what's your point?" Yamaguchi had more questions rather than answers.

"I tried to forget about you. We are too young to determine whether we want to be with each other forever.  Still, I know I have made a grave mistake. It took too long to realize that." Tsukishima stepped closer, until there was little space between them. Yamaguchi had to look up, see Tsukishima's handsome face that he missed so much. How long did he wait for this moment? How long did he pine for the blond man? "I love you. I know what I did was stupid. I guess I was afraid to jump to the deep water. I know that I prefer to do that rather loosing you." How long did he want to hear those words?

Yamaguchi started crying. "I love you too, Tsuki." He really did. Tsukishima wasn't only his lover, but also his closest friend. He knew he would always feel something towards the taller man, even only as a friend.

Yamaguchi felt he was about to fall to pieces. "But, I can't."

"I know," the blond man said. "I had those thoughts in my mind for far too long and I had to get them out. It had been long time since we broke up. I just wanted you to know what I feel."

Tsukishima gave him a quick kiss on lips before he went. He reached the door, opened it and before he walked away he added, "I know I might be too late, but I'll wait for you call."

After Tsukishima left, Yamaguchi went to lock the door. The moment he waiting for, the opportunity he longed was right in front of him… But he didn't seize it. It wasn't a normal thing for Tsukishima to say those things. He mostly kept everything inside, and it was hard to read his face. Hearing Tsukishima saying those words made Yamaguchi happy. Tsukishima was finally ready to take the next step.

However, what Yamaguchi truly wondered was whether Oikawa was ready.

 

Oikawa hated business meetings. They were rather boring. However, with a great promotion come annoying terms. The woman sitting in front of him was a manager of one of the companies that were under the same corporation. She was petite, even her black hair was short and spiky, but had a stoic facial expression and had a serious look on her face. They way she looked at him indicated she wasn't excited about their meeting either. She couldn't help, Oikawa thought. Everybody knew the reason for him promotion was due to his connections, no one took his work seriously.

He also knew that the meeting wasn't supposed to be work related. The two just turned it this way. Originally, it was a date sat up by his mother. But since neither of them was interested and they worked together, the conversation somehow drifted only to work related talk.

"Who knew Oikawa Tooru could be serious about his job?" she sounded impressed.

"Hey, I'm very serious at my job," he said half offended. "Just because the boss also happens to be my father, that doesn't I'm not good at what I'm doing."

"Well, you have the face of a careless man," she said. "You don't look like some who would give everything for a goal."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. "So, you decided to analyze me while we were talking?"

The woman shrugged. "It's just my hobby. Besides, is there another reason why your mother would interfere with your love life?"

She did have a point. Oikawa did have serious relationships before, it just didn't last. It wasn't entirely his fault. He was young, who would decide to settle down at their twenties? Sometimes he liked just to have fun. He was popular among women. His mother, whom he actually loved, was continuously nagging him to find the right woman to marry with. He went on those dates, his mother did choose pretty women, but he never turned those meetings into something serious.

All he wanted was to have a little bit fun in his youth. Usually fun for him meant 3 dates the most. That was all Oikawa wanted when the first time he met Yamaguchi. Obviously, he didn't plan to have anything further. He was never interested in a guy before. Oikawa couldn't help but to want to play with the cute awkward guy he met at the restaurant.

The problem, however, was that he liked Yamaguchi, a lot even. He couldn't wait for their next date, he found himself thinking about the guy even when he was alone, he refused to go to any marriage interview his mother set, he wanted to hold the freckled man in his arms and never let him go. It was weird. The last time Oikawa felt that way was in high school, with his first girlfriend.

"I don't know," said Oikawa. "But she doesn't have to do that anymore."

 

Yamaguchi didn't wait for Friday. He called Oikawa, asking him whether they could meet after his shift would be over. There weren't many costumers, and yet Yamaguchi felt tired. He didn't sleep well the previous night, mostly because his mind was busy about thoughts about his current relationship.

Whether he had a future with Oikawa or not, he knew he couldn't come back to Tsukishima. They were over, and nothing could change that, not even Tsukishima's sudden change in his attitude.

Oikawa came to pick him up, resulting Yamaguchi's co-workers curious looks. They knew about his relationship with Oikawa, but neither of them minded. When they shared stories about their dating lives, no one particularly cared about Yamaguchi's stories, as long as he kept the sex parts out- an agreeable term, he didn't much liked sharing bed time stories.

"Oikawa-kun, can we talk here?" asked Yamaguchi.

"Sure, why not?" Though Oikawa had his usual smile on his face, Yamaguchi felt there was something that bothered him.

They went to a corner table, there they could be alone, and his co-workers only stared at them, making the couple a little bit uncomfortable.

"Did something happen?" asked Oikawa. "It sounded urgent, your call, I mean."

"Yes," said Yamaguchi. "Well, actually no, it's not urgent. It is something I would like to get off my chest, but not-"

"Calm down first of all," Oikawa cut his words. "I- I had a business meeting any way."

"Sorry," he apologized. He took a deep breath, and decided to say the words before he changed his mind. "I like you. I'm having a lot of fun with you. But I don't want just to have fun. My last relationship didn't work out because he wasn't ready to take the next step. I like you, but I'm not looking for just excitements, I'm looking for something serious."

"This is what you wanted to talk about?" Oikawa yawned. "I thought we're already dating. Shame, I kinda like you, too bad you want to break up with me…"

"Huh?" was the only sound Yamaguchi could make. Oikawa stood up dramatically and took only one step before Yamaguchi stopped him. "Wait, I want exactly the opposite-" Yamaguchi stopped when he noticed the smirk on Oikawa's face.

"Then I guess I'll see you on Friday," said Oikawa. "Honestly, you have really dumb thoughts sometimes. And Iwa-chan calls me dumbass."

Yamaguchi couldn't describe how happy he was at that moment with words.

 

Realizing his break was long and he had a job to do, Oikawa went back to the office. Of course, one does simply not go back to one's job without bothering their friends. "Iwa-chan," Oikawa called cheerfully.

"What did I do wrong that I got this punishment?" Iwaizumi grumbled. "Get back to your work."

"Don't you want to hear about my date first?"

"No."

"But I'm in love," Oikawa set in front of Iwaizumi. "After I met that woman, who by the way wasn't cute at all, I saw a text massage from Yama-chan. He said he wanted to see me-"

"So instead of hearing about your date with the woman, I'm going to hear about your sexual adventures on the other side of the road?"

"Bingo! He wanted to talk about… us."

Iwaizumi stopped his job and looked at Oikawa. "I can't remember the last time I have seen like that. You never take anything seriously."

"That's not true," said Oikawa offended. "Any way, I realized that if taking our relationship a step higher was all I needed to keep him around, then I would rather do that than losing him."

"Congratulations," said Iwaizumi. "You finally decided to get into a grown-ups relationship. Can I ask only one thing?"

"Go ahead," said Oikawa with a smile. He was head over heels in love. He was lucky to have his childhood friend whom he could talk to about it.

"How are you going to tell this to your mother, who is searching for the perfect wife for her youngest son?"

"That's a great question, Iwa-chan. I plan on never telling her, and reject every woman she offers me."

"You need to start thinking with your brain and not with your ass."

"You are mean," Oikawa frowned, though he knew his friend had a point.

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi- I love it both as a ship and as a brotp, but for this fic they wil be brotp. 
> 
> I wanted to write a multi- chapter fic for OiYama, maybe someday I'll stop being so lazy. There isn't enough OiYama. Why do I have to ship something so rare?!?!?!
> 
> Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. :)


End file.
